Story Basket
by Mez'n'Ser
Summary: A bunch of first chapters I am not sure about continuing. Mostly Xovers between KHR and other fandoms. If you have one you wish to adopt just tell me!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I have a lot of story ideas (aka chapter ones) but no clue if I should write them or let others adopt them. Most of these ideas are crossovers between KHR and other shows/books/movies. If any of you are interested in adopting them or seeing me write more just tell me.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything. (only doing this once cause its annoying to keep repeating)**

 **No Beta at the moment**

 _ **The Holy Sky Above**_

 **Summary: At a young age, Sawada Tsunami embraced the religion of her Savior leading the Mafia-Donna-to-be down a new path. How will this affect the future? Fem!27 Minor Hellsing/Supernatural crossover and elements.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, the sun just beginning to break over the horizon as birds chirped awaking from their nightly slumber and the sounds of a peaceful town waking began flowing through the slightly opened window of one Sawada Tsunami. Said teenager could be found knelt in front of her bed dressed and ready for another day of school as she went about her morning routine. She is a beautiful teen with long fluffy honey brown hair, unblemished skin and large amber colored eyes, currently she was wearing her school uniform the only difference from the other girl uniforms being that the skirt reached her knees and she wore a white headband that pinned down the white cloth covering her hair.

Her eyes were closed, head bowed and hands clasped around her rosary in prayer as the young lady reflected on what lead her to this moment over the years as her soft melodic voice recited the Lord's Prayer.

"Our Father,"

 _A young girl trembled and cried as she was pushed into a cage cringing away from the ravenish red eyes of the beast that had abducted her from the park while her mother was away on errands._

"Who art in heaven,

Hallowed be Thy name,"

 _Watching in horror as other children her age were lead into the room by ghoulish beings rambling in a language she did not understand and would later learned was English. Only to hold back a horrified scream as one the children's throats was torn out by an impatient beast._

"Thy kingdom come;  
Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven."

 _Whimpering as one by one those that were lead in were taken and killed, some in front of her eyes. Seeing an obviously foreign child praying and trying to ward off the laughing monsters with a cross._

"Give us this day our daily bread;  
and forgive us our trespasses"

 _The stillness when suddenly alarms blared through the air, alerting the beasts to the intruder even as their comrades began screaming their death songs_.

"as we forgive those who trespass against us,"

 _Waiting with bated breath, wondering if it was rescue or a greater Hell that awaited her._

"and lead us not into temptation,"

 _Staring up with wide eyes as He slowly walked down the isle of cages, cutting off the locks with his swords, teeth gleaming in a snarling smile while reciting the Lord's Prayer with holy fever. Her eyes catching the gleam of his cross as he knelt in front of her cage the last one as the rest were empty._

"but deliver us from evil."

 _Curling in large arms, eyes never leaving the cross resting on his chest even as she listened with reverence to his heavily accented Japanese answering her stuttering questions. Falling asleep with her head rested on his cassock while murmuring along with his next prayer. Later, staring in wonder as he pressed a book and rosary into her hands while handing her off to the authorities, "Remember God will always be there for you."_

"Amen."

Tsunami stood slowly as she placed her rosary into her pocket before making sure to slip her Bible into the front of her bookbag before slipping it on. She smiled serenely as she headed down stairs, "Mother, I am heading to school."

Nana blinked as she peered out of the kitchen before glancing at the clock, "Tsu-chan, school starts in two hours…"

"Hai," She nodded humming holding up the bentos she had made earlier before changing, "But I wish to give Tetsu-kun, and Hibari-kun their bentos before they head out on patrol and pray for their protection."

Her mother smiled softly and cooed causing the teen to sweat-drop, "Awww, my Tsu-chan will be the perfect housewife someday."

Tsuna shook her head smiling fondly at her mother, "I will see you later, mother, have a blessed day." Before heading out the door humming a hymn softly, something telling her that it would be an interesting day today.

Nana hummed watching her go before heading back into the kitchen. After a few moments, she hit her fist to her palm as she remembered something, "Ano, I forgot to tell Tsu-chan that I hired a tutor for her! Even though her grades are wonderful, I know she would not mind the help keeping up with her studies. She has been so busy with Father Anderson away." Nana shrugged going back to her dishes, "Oh well, I will tell her at dinner, he will be here by then."

* * *

 **AN: Tell me what you guys think! Read and Review and all that. And if you want to adopt it just tell me!**

 **Mez out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gonna Need Therapy**_

 **Summary: Non- Magic AU. Lightning Guardian!Harry. Why did he choose to become a therapist again? At a school none the less?! AND THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR? What was he drunk at the time? Harrison Potter is serious rethinking his career choice.**

Harrison Potter was a patient man, a very patient man, some would even say he had the patience of a Vatican priest! His friends would claim this was a lie having known him when he was younger, but that is besides the point. Now back to the point, Harrison was a very patient man. But even his saintly patience can reach its end.

Why did he think being a school therapist/guidance counselor was a good idea? If he could go back in time, Harrison would smack his younger self for thinking it would be a good idea to leave England in the first place! Seriously, what was wrong with Namimori, Japan? Was something in the water here or did it just attract all the crazies?

ALL THE STUDENTS AT THIS SCHOOL HAD SERIOUS PSYCHOLOGICAL PROBLEMS! First, weirdly oblvious students to the strange going ons yet able to focus on one student for ridicule when he did something wrong. Second, anger management needing tyrant who takes social advice from the Animal Channel. And don't even get him started on the energetic boxer with volume issues and an obsession with the word extreme.

Let's not even get started on what happened while he was away on a much needed vacation! The way this was going the students here were going to drive him to drink! Seriously, what is in the water of this bloody town and where can he get a scientist to analyze it to make sure he isn't going crazy.

But first, he had to deal with the issues that cropped up while he was on vacation, which was cut short because of them; a suicide attempt, an apparently newly discovered flasher, and a bomb obsessed transfer who was following the flasher around like he was God! What the bloody hell happened while he was gone!

Growling, the therapist stalked down the hall toward classroom 3-B, having already acquired permission from the bit obsessed prefect to pull the three students out of class. Emerald eyes crackled with electricity behind half-moon glasses as the owner slammed the door open and growled, his usually calm demeanor gone out the window as his voice carried across the room like ominous thunder, "Sawada, Tsunayoshi! Gokudera, Hayato! Yamamoto, Takeshi! MY OFFICE NOW!"

The students all paled as they stared at the form of their school's beloved and usually benevolent guidance counselor taking in his rather ragged appearance with a wince as Tsuna dragged a protesting Hayato out the door followed by a nervously laughing Takeshi. No one laughed at Dame-Tsuna getting called to his office, no one dared move encase it inquired the petite english man's wrath as well.

 **AN: Tell me what you guys think! Honestly thinking about continuing this but I'm not sure whom I would pair Harry with or what his abilities should be given that he hasn't unlocked his flames yet. I love Lambo but I always hated that a five year old was forced to fight against a known killer, and I don't think Harry would allow a kid to fight. So if you guys have any ideas just tell me! No pairings with the teens cause Harry is around 24 right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This story has been adopted by Cielo-Caelum! I'm so happy someone liked it enough to adopt it! -jumps in joy-**

* * *

 **AN: Ugh, can't believe I forgot to put that the last Chapter one was a Harry Potter xover. Sorry about that guys. Still don't have a beta reader.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters depicted in this fic.**

 **AN: Also if you guys know a good beta reader or wish to be mine please tell me. I don't have a lot of time to proof read my stories and usually I just rely on spell check. Any way, I am amazed I managed to upload three things today...I don't usually have the time.**

 **Also to Guest Reviewer of Chapter 1, I will try to make them longer but sometimes my muses just kinda stop and won't let me continue. -weeps- It's why I have so many chapter ones and no stories.**

 _ **Battle Music**_

 **Summary: AU. Civilians may not have full access to their flames but that does not mean they can't fight with them...it just in a different way than the mafia. In a world where Battle of the Bands takes on a whole new meaning, how will Reborn train a Battle Musician Tsuna? BAMF!Tsuna, unfortunately it's only when he is performing.**

* * *

A few centuries ago, it was discovered that humans could summon energy for low powered attacks or combined it to summon a large energy being through the power of music. The energies from their aura was soon classified into seven different categories: Orange, Blue, Purple, Indigo, Yellow, Green and Red. Though it has been noticed that some every now and then pop up with odd auras ranging in different variations of these colors whose abilities when summoned vary from those of that color as well.

The Rainbow Spectrum, as the scientists called it, brought forth a new generation of music and a brand new concept, Battle Musicians. Soon world leaders were stepping over one another to recruit these newly discovered weapons into their militaries, but were stopped because of a problem. Most of the attacks summoned by the Battle Musicians were rather weak and unless grouped together with a common goal and a full set of colors or many of the same color, they could not summon an energy being to fight for them. There was also the problem of how the attacks were summoned in the first place. The individual had to have a love for music and the passion needed to manifest the attacks in the first place. Along with being able to play for a long time if the military wanted any results, which would involve the individual standing out in the open for a long period of time without protection. And it was shown that certain individuals could only produce attacks with one instrument, many of which were not portable and just plain ridiculous for a battle situation. Really who was going to lug around a grand piano if the user was unable to produce attacks with a portable keyboard?

There was also the problem of getting a full set of Colors or a large group of one Color to work together, Orange Auras were rare and hard to find while many of the other Colors would not work together unless there was an Orange in the Band. And because of the conflicting personalities some Colors had given the individuals of that Color, well it was hard to get a group of a single Color together for very long. Blues and Yellows were easy to form Bands with but Colors such as Purple or Red were not easy to work with in large Bands. There was also the fact that certain Colors could wield their Music better through their voice instead of their instrument such as Indigos, Greens and Oranges.

So the military completely scrapped the idea of having their own Battle Musician armies. Though they did recruit those that had portable instrument and strong auras if the Musicians applied to the army. But with the public knowledge of the Rainbow Spectrum and their effects on music, a new concept came an old idea. Battle of the Bands, where Bands of Colors or Sets could compete for a grand prize, which included touring the world to battle in more music tournaments. Individuals all over the world began to band together to compete as the grand prize, usually a large sum of money, was enough to set them for life, be it fame or fortune.

This also lead to the forming of Crews, a gang formed around a strong Band that controlled set areas in countries and regulated the music, tournaments and forming of bands in that area. Some were benevolent as they believed that everyone had the right to the wonder of music, others though were ruthless, stomping out any rival band in the area they controlled or absorbing them into their crew. The government did nothing to stop this as they were already busy dealing with what they considered more serious matters, such as 'actual' gang violence, drug trafficking and the sort. They did not realize what the impact of Crews had on the youth of today and how the Rainbow Spectrum of Colors was held in such high regard that many students and young adults worked themselves to the bone to be able to even manifest a single attack with their music. Schools found demands from students and parents alike for more budgeting toward the Music departments and students petitioning for School Bands so they could participate in the Tournaments without a need for a sponsor.

When the Mafia learned of this all finally, it was much too late. Flames were public knowledge though they went by a different name and the information had already spread so fast that it would take teams upon teams of Mists and hackers to be able to wipe the information from everything, which would only buy a small amount of time before it would happen all over again. They were just lucky the Vendicare worked with the Vongola to tamper with the information each country's government had about exactly how strong the attacks could be and detoured the world leader's away from using Battle Musicians in battle. It was amazing that it hadn't caught on that the Battle Musicians that did apply for the military seemed to disappear and all information pertaining to them was wiped. Many retired Battle Musicians found themselves pressed into the Mafia to boost their ranks, or married off to Mafioso to do the same.

Though many mafia families had their eyes on a rising Orange (Sky) Battle Musician, who was dominating the Singles Tournaments and refused to join any existing Band. The Battle Musician was only known by his stage name, 27 and powered through many competitions in Japan with powerful attacks and was said to be able to summon a color beast, or energy being, without the need of a band. No one knew the true identity of 27 as his face was always covered by a blank white mask with the number 27 stamped on the right cheek in bright orange and the rest of him was hidden behind his many outfits, mainly consisting of either oversized hoodies with the hood pulled up over his hair and ripped jeans or a long hooded cloak and suit depending on the event.

All anyone knew was that he was a young male ranging from 14 to 18 and possibly still in school given which tournaments he enters. Many wished to find out who this young sky was and recruit him or even possibly kidnap him, but his location was unknown and it seemed no one could get a lock on him, no matter how hard they tried.

It would surprise many, both civilian and mafia, to learn that the Mysterious 27 was really middle schooler, Sawada, Tsunayoshi. Or as those in Namimori knew him as Dame-Tsuna. After all who would connect the cool and aloof 27 to the clumsy no good Tsuna?

Certainly not the World's Greatest Hitman; Reborn, who was on his way to Japan to train Dame-Tsuna to become the Vongola Decimo. My, My, won't he be in for a surprise? That is if he ever finds out.

* * *

 **AN: What do you guys think? Should I continue this as its own story? Or is someone interested in adopting it?**

 **And I know its kinda rough but as I stated I have no beta at the moment.**

* * *

 **AN: This story has been adopted by Cielo-Caelum! I'm so happy someone liked it enough to adopt it! -jumps in joy-**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: -dancing with joy- "Battle Music" was adopted by Cielo-Caelum, don't know when they will post it but I can't wait to see what they do with the story! I'm so excited!**

 **On another note...I have noticed most of my story ideas as I flip through my notebook are crossovers between HP and KHR. -sigh- Seriously muses some variety please? Hmmm maybe I need to look at a random prompt generator? Though it's probably because I haven't had the chance to actively watch any of the newer animes and when I do get free time, I'm usually playing video games. -sheepish chuckle-**

 **Anyway enjoy the show and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _ **As the Thunder Rolls**_

 **Summary: Soulmate Au. They have never meet but Lambo has always heard his voice in his head. He just hopes one day he could meet Lightning. Harry Potter crossover. Pairing: Lambo/Harry, Harry is two years older than Lambo in this.**

* * *

Everyone had a soulmate, it was just a fact of life. They could hear their soulmate's thoughts and their soulmate could hear theirs. It was reassuring to some to know they were never truly alone in the cruel world. There was only a few drawbacks though. Soulmates could not hear each other unless both of them have passed the age of five, which is when scientists believe their minds are developed enough to deal with another's presence in their head. And the other drawback was unless they meet face to face for the first time, soulmate's were unable to know the other's name. It was as if the mind subconsciously blocked the other's name, so that love could grow naturally without the weight of a name.

Harry James Potter believed himself soulmate less until he was seven years old. After all the only reason you could not hear your soulmate was if they were not of age yet or had passed on. Though given that you learn their name the moment they pass should have tipped the young Potter off that his was still very much alive. Then again kids were simple minded at times, and when raised in a cruel environment, such as Harry had been, they easily believed what others said.

He remembered the day well, and made sure to look at the calendar later to always remember the date after all it was his soulmate's birthday, it was a rather nice day in May and he was in the attic cleaning as his aunt demanded.

' _The great - will defeat Reborn and make everyone bow to him!'_

This caused Harry to giggle before sneezing as dust got up his nose while thinking shyly, ' _Are y-you my soulmate?'_

' _Ahhhh! There's a voice in my head!'_

Harry panicked as he rushed to reassure the younger boy, for the voice sounded male, that he wasn't going to hurt him, _'Please don't cry!'_

It took a half hour for the other to calm down but Harry didn't mind not when he made his first friend. And this one couldn't be scared away by Dudley.

It was two months later that they decided to give each other nicknames. Lambo began calling his soulmate Lightning because he loved how fast the older boy was especially when running away from his bullies. Though the five year old wanted nothing more to introduce them to his grenades and other assorted weapons. Even if Lightning forbid him from harming them, his soulmate was too kind hearted. It would take many years before he could convince the other that he didn't deserve his family's treatment.

Harry started to call him Thunder because of how loud Lambo was, even in his thoughts the younger boy was always shouting. Though Harry didn't mind how loud his soulmate was, he thought it was adorable, even though he knew the reason Thunder was so loud because no one paid attention to him if he wasn't. Plus you couldn't have Lightning without the roll of Thunder.

Tsuna was confused why Lambo kept babbling happily about lightning and thunder, after all there was no storm on the forecast today and grew even more confused when TYL Lambo appeared later after Reborn deflected another attack back at Lambo. What did the other mean by that? What was the thunder without its lightning?

As the two boys grew closer, Harry wanted nothing more than find a way to Japan, even if he didn't know where it was or have money, and drag Thunder back with him to England. The older boy was pretty sure he had aged ten years with all the stunts the younger pulled! Not to mention learning about the mafia after Thunder was nearly killed in some messed up tournament over some rings.

Though Lambo was feeling the same on his end. The young guardian wanted nothing more than to go over to England and introduce his soulmate's family to his many weapons. Though he knew it wasn't safe for the older boy to come with him. He may be brash and loud but Lambo was still a genius from the Bovino family. With how everything was going it would be a long time before it was safe enough for Lightning to join his family. Didn't stop Lambo from grumbling about roasting fat pigs and giraffes with his bazooka.

Reborn found it rather amusing how sadistic the five year old was with his planning, "What are you muttering about now?"

Lambo looked up in surprise that his 'rival' was actually talking to him volunteeringly before huffing, "Lambo wants to kill his soulmate's family."

"So that is why you are constantly muttering about. Why?"

"Because they are stupid animals and hurt Lambo's soulmate and Lightning won't let Lambo put a hit out on them." This caused the infant hitman to raise an eyebrow, ' _So that's why he is constantly going on about Lightning and Thunder. Its his nickname for his soulmate, meaning the other calls him Thunder. How amusing.'_

' _Oh, is that what TYL Lambo meant when he asked that question?'_

' _What question?'_

' _What is the thunder without its lightning.'_

Reborn would never admit it but he was worried about the stupid cow, because if what he thought was true then the other's soul mate was dead in the future.

Lambo was nine when he learned about magic. And over the years the youngest guardian grew to hate magic as he grew up. He didn't mind that his Lightning was magical, no it made him happy to know his soulmate was so special. No he hated the magical community because of how he treated his soulmate, constantly going back and forth with their views, invading his privacy, demanding things from his Lightning and so on.

Lambo wanted nothing more than to drag Lightning away from England after the first time he nearly died at age eleven. Then again at age twelve fighting a giant snake of all things. Again and again the now fifteen year old had nearly lost his soulmate and he was starting to get impatient. If they didn't have a possible mafia war hanging over their heads, Lambo would have dragged the older teen to Italy already.

Something was going to happen he could feel it! His soulmate wasn't telling him what was going on having some how made it where he couldn't hear all his thoughts and now from what he could glean from what little information he got, Lightning was in danger. The youngest of the Vongola guardians was staring off into space, seemingly asleep while the others held their meeting but really trying to get his beloved to make sense.

' _Lightning, what's going on? Why are you talking like we won't ever meet up? Tsuna-nii said that once all this was over, I can go to England and get you. You'll be safe from whatever is after you.'_

There was a long pause as Lambo waited for his Lightning to reply. Unknown to him, Harry was smiling sadly as he greeted his ghosts of his family before he began walking to meet Voldemort and put an end to this war.

Lambo was starting to visibly panick as he waited for his love to reply, drawing the attention of the guardians closest to his seat. _'Lightning?'_

' _Thunder, I always found it funny how you nicknamed me after the lightning...after all it only appears in a flash before its gone.'_

' _I call you that because of how fast you are and how intense you can get. When you are passionate about something it's nearly electric.'_ Lambo was starting to tense in his seat looking as if he would jump out of it at any second. He could sense something was going to happen to his beloved. He could almost feel Lightning's dread and sorrow.

Harry stood with his back straight as he stared down Voldemort before smiling sadly at the green light jetting toward him. _'Lightning, I love you.'_

It was that moment, Lambo learned his beloved's name. All the guardians were on the defensive when suddenly Lambo jumped from his seat screaming, "Harry!" Before panicking when the youngest of them collapsed crying, his flames crackling around him in desperation to save the life of the only one that truly understood him. Just as a pink poof of smoke replaced the fifteen year old with his five year old self.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if its a lil fast paced and doesn't make much sense. The muse for this was flitting about as I was writing it so everything is kinda all over the place. But tell me what you think and if you wish to adopt it.**


	5. Story Ideas

**AN: This is a bunch of summaries for the next chapter ones. Though I don't mind if you want to adopt them without reading the chapter ones. I may make some of these into actual stories but you can still adopt the idea since I would love to see what others do with them.**

 _ **Ice Cold -**_ Iemitsu and the Ninth made a mistake sealing away Tsuna's flames. They did not remember what happens when you seal away the flames of someone with a deep bond with their flames. If they do not die, it's as if they are walking winter.

 _ **Winged Heart of Harmony**_ \- Before meeting Reborn, nine year old Tsuna discovered a locket at the park one day that changed his future. How will Reborn react to Tsuna fighting intergalactic crime in a skirt? Magical Girl Au some elements of Sailor Moon. **(AN: I plan on actually doing this one, since I can't get the idea out of my head. Though if you want to adopt the idea I don't mind! I love reading fanfiction as much as I love writing it.)**

 _ **Song Bird**_ \- Singer!Tsuna Cielo27 is becoming a rising sensation on the internet in Japan with his amazing voice and the deep meanings behind his songs. But what does Cielo27 have to do with Dame-Tsuna? 

_**100% Sass**_ \- Instead of bowing down to his bullies, Tsuna developed a wall of pure sass and wit that he has used to tear his bullies down. Though how will Sass Queen Tsuna deal with the mafia?

 _ **Errand Boy Tsuna**_ \- Growing up, Tsuna got into parkour after watching a few videos and would be seen running around Namimori. One day, he delivered takeout for the local sushi place and soon after it lead to Tsuna becoming the local errand boy. **(AN: Yeah, I know this isn't the best summary but it was a small idea about what if Tsuna to get over his clumsiness got into parkour which lead him to working as an errand boy on the side for some extra cash because he could deliver the packages in a timely manner. Just kinda imagined this lead to him having a strange relationship with Kyoya because the protector of Namimori doesn't take to kindly to someone running across the rooftops disturbing the peace even if he is delivering packages. Leading to some weird cat and mouse chasing and Kyoya indirectly teaching Tsuna how to protect himself. Lol, and like Tsuna sometimes breezes by to deliver Kyoya lunch. Maybe, Tsuna being home schooled after Nana learns about his bullying or something?)**

 **Cake Sale** \- Tsuna loved to bake, it was something he and his mother would do together and bonded over. So when Nana dies unexpectedly from cancer, Tsuna is left on his own, without being able to get in contact with his father, needed to find a way to get money. Finding a job at a bakery, soon lead to Tsuna working full time as a baker and dropping out of school. Though it's his actions that soon lead him to be a favorite amongst the working women and yakuza as no matter your background the little baker on the corner would always provide you food and shelter. Leading to Tsuna having more than his guardians in the future to back him up and fight for him. **(AN: Okay the idea behind this is that well Tsuna is just like his mother. Gives food and shelter to everyone that needs it and with him working as a baker he is well known and basically becomes the Sky to all he takes in. And when Reborn comes, well, let's just say Namimori isn't willing to give up their sky.)**

 **AN: Welp, those are all that I have right now. I will probably get things typed up soon and posted. Tell me what you think and if you want to adopt an idea!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: So I have** _ **Gonna Need Therapy**_ **up and** _ **Thunder Rolls**_ **has been adopted by the fabulous Kurosakiami01! Can't wait to see what they do with it!**

 _ **Ice Cold**_

 **Summary** : Iemitsu and the Ninth made a mistake sealing away Tsuna's flames. They did not remember what happens when you seal away the flames of someone with a deep bond with their flames. If they do not die, it's as if they are walking winter.

 **AN: The reasoning behind this is that, I always thought that sealing away someone's flames would affect them more than it did Tsuna. I mean come on they sealed away what is basically his life force, so shouldn't it have affected him in some form?**

Tsuna didn't understand why he felt so cold and empty after the kind old man pulled his finger away from his forehead. But, the seven year old felt as if he had lost a limb as he cried into Iemitsu's chest. Tsuna felt betrayed, though he was unsure why and he was cold...so very cold. He was barely aware of anything or that he was given to his mother as he cried and shivered his core temperature started to slowly drop.

The next day, Nana watched her son worriedly after her husband and his boss left. The young mother just knew she shouldn't have left them with her Tsu-kun, but she had trusted her husband. Her Tsu-kun wouldn't stop shivering even after she wrapped him in an electric blanket and he was so pale. Even his bright eyes and fluffy hair seemed to have lost their life and were a pale shade of the bright color they had been.

As she watched her once bright boy stumble around the next week as if he had lost a limb and had to learn to walk again, Nana felt some of the love she held for Iemitsu die. Her husband had somehow hurt her baby, her light, and she would not forgive him. Nana resigned herself to set back and watch her baby boy for now as she tried to figure out what was wrong and how to help him.

After observing her boy for two weeks, Nana noticed how withdrawn her son slowly became and how his classmates started to go out of their way to pick on her son. Once she saw how the teachers were ignoring the bullying, the young mother confronted the teachers and ended up pulling Tsuna out of the elementary school. The same day, she bought Tsuna a laptop and enrolled him into an online school she heard about from some of her friends. She resolved to not tell her husband about what she had done as she felt it was his fault that this had happened in the first place. Her little boy did not deserve this and she would have him grow up in a healthy environment that wouldn't put him through more stress. Tsu-kun was suffering enough even if she did not know what was wrong with him yet. She would find out and then her husband would feel the full force of her wrath!

Nana could only watch with growing sadness as her little boy became more and more distant and cold, both physically and personality wise, as the years went on. When she had first seen Tsuna practically blue one morning and seeming to breath out puffs of cold air, she had rushed him to the local hospital only to have the doctor to shrug stumped as to what the problem could be. Apparently, Tsu-kun's core temperature was lowering at rapid rate to the point he was emitting waves of cold air to the environment around him. At the rate it was going, the doctor concluded it would get to the point that he could freeze things just by touching them.

This only further worried Nana and even after multiple tests, the hospital could not find a cure. All they could do was have Tsuna wear specially insulated clothing to keep his Chill, as a nurse called it, from affecting everyone around him and to come in for weekly check ups to make sure his core temperature wasn't dropping below zero. Nothing they did would raise it and the doctors were worried that if he got sick it could prove fatal to the growing boy. Tsuna had to have a specialized meal plan made for him to make sure he got the needed nutrients because it was found that since his core temperature began to fall, his metabolism seemed to have began working in over time, similar to that of hibernating animals but times ten. On top of her son becoming a walking popsicle, Nana had to worry about him possibly starving to death if he did not eat something every hour or so.

The only good thing that came out of this is that his grades were nearly genius level. Nana noticed that since this happened after getting used to being without whatever was taken from him, Tsuna became more focused to the point that he noticed everything going on around him and retained all the information he absorbed. Nana was proud at the praise she read in the emails from Tsu-kun's online teachers and he had been bumped up a few grades. She just wished this talent hadn't come at the price of Tsuna isolating himself in the house and being unable to make friends because of his condition.

As another act of vengeance against her husband, Nana would feed him false information during his monthly calls as the man never once set foot into the house after that visit. If he wasn't going to come and see her son after what he had done then he did not deserve to know what was happening in Tsu-kun's life. She had tried to tell him once when it all started and he just blew it off saying it was a 'phase'. If he truly didn't care what was happening, Nana would not tell him!

So when she found the flyer in her mailbox when Tsuna turned fourteen, Nana sensed that her husband had something to do with this. But, she hesitated before calling the number, just maybe, just maybe this Reborn would be able to help her Tsu-kun. She wanted her happy little boy back. She wanted him to live again!

"Ano, is this Reborn?" Nana hummed softly after the person on the other end picked up, before adopting her air-headed persona, "This is Sawada, Nana, I would like to hire you to teach my Tsu-kun.~"

 **AN: Personally, I always thought the civilian women in KHR were a lil too oblivious and I feel that Nana wouldn't stand for her baby boy to be hurt and bullied. So what you think? Should I continue it or would someone like to adopt the story? -whispers- Secretly, I have always shipped Nana and Adult Reborn as Reborn is kinda like the father Tsuna never really had. Sure he bullies Tsuna at first but he works to better Tsuna and basically raised him into the boss he is. That's more than Iemitsu has ever done in my opinion. So if I do continue this, I feel as if this Nana would divorce Iemitsu later on down the line.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Omg I just got the most amazing guest review and Omg I wish I had seen this before posting the last chapter. I would have been able to address Guest's awesome ideas. I cackled so hard at this because omg it felt like they were reading my mind. Also guys you might want to skip ahead if you don't want to read the replies to reviewers.**

 **Alright, so Cielo-Caelum will be adopting some Ice Cold, 100% Sass and Cake Sale. Though I will still post the chapter ones once I finish them. I can't wait to see what she does with the stories and how she goes about it! Squee. Like I said guys I don't mind you adopting a story idea even if I will be doing the same idea, I love seeing how an idea differs between writers.**

* * *

 **Guest of chapter 5:** Seriously are you reading my mind. Your review has feed the plots I already had planned with the awesome comments. Plus I was cackling so hard.

Magical-Girl-Tsuna - Yes I do plan on him being more conscious about the female uniform. Kyoya is not going to be amused about the teen petitioning for longer skirts and bike shorts, mostly because Tsuna is rather persistent thanks to his training as a magical girl and will pester him day and night about it even after getting the needed signatures. And Tsuna will most likely be running from some angry boys. Totally see him developing a well of sass after saving the world for some many years.

Errand-Boy - Hehehe wonder how Reborn will react to super fast parkour Tsuna and the odd relationship he has with his soon to be cloud guardian. Totally see him being sort of friends with Ryohei and Takeshi and having 'arguments' with Ryohei about Parkour vs Boxing. Totally see him swooping in and saving Shoichi and Haru sometimes and accidently recruiting them for his business. He totally has a working contract with the DC to deliver things they need and being the only one other than Tetsuya who doesn't mind delivering things to Kyoya when he is a bad mood. No clue who to pair him with...oddly enough I thought of pairing him with Tetsuya for some reason.

Sass-queen- Nuff said. Poor Hayato's brain will break when he meets him. Reborn will most likely be pulling out his hair trying to deal with Sassy Tsuna and some reason I see Kyoya just watching everything amused as hell. I don't know why though.

Baker - I wish Vongola all the luck in separating Tsuna from Namimori without going to war with the local yakuza and DC.

 **Shadow Wolf Fan** g: I will make sure to remember to post alerts when the fics are adopted. I will be doing Ice Cold and Winged Heart but if anyones wants to adopt them they can. As for the beta reader, I honestly don't know anyone at this moment. Mostly because I don't have a beta reader myself. If I knew more about Elder Scrolls and Monster Hunter, I would offer my help but unfortunately I don't know either games well. Though I can offer a bit of advice. When I'm working on a fic, I usually sit up reminders on my electronic devices to remind me to work on my chapters as well as write down reminders and stick them places I will see. That usually helps me get in gear but it doesn't work for everyone. As for you fic, I wish you luck in creating the world and species. I know how hard that can be, I'm having the same problem for Winged Harmony, especially trying to make it as original as possible without ripping off Sailor Moon's villains. I wish I could have been more helpful, good luck with your story.

 **Kurosakiami01:** -Flushes- Stop inspiring me to write fics with your awesome reviews, my muses have expanded ten fold and I am already working on Ice Cold's second chapter.

* * *

 **AN: Now on to our unpaid programming. One day I will get paid to write one day. So sorry for the replies taking up so much of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

 _ **Winged Heart of Harmony**_

 **Summary:** Before meeting Reborn, nine year old Tsuna discovered a locket at the park one day that changed his future. How will Reborn react to Tsuna fighting intergalactic crime in a skirt? Magical Girl Au some elements of Sailor Moon. **(AN: I plan on actually doing this one, since I can't get the idea out of my head. Though if you want to adopt the idea I don't mind! I love reading fanfiction as much as I love writing it.)**

* * *

Tsunayoshi has always been a curious child. And that curiosity sometimes gets him into interesting situations. Such as the time the little boy somehow ended up in the tiger cage of the zoo. Nana has many adorable pictures of five year old Tsuna playing with the baby tigers. Too bad the zookeepers did not find it as cute as his mother.

This was why nine year old Tsuna was currently blinking up at a strange fluttering heart shaped thing that was once a necklace he had picked up from the ground. It was a orange heart with six pairs of white wings and about as big as his fist when it had been as big as a coin before when it was hanging from the necklace as a pendant. The boy could only blink as the thing fluttered around his head saying strange words before he chirped softly, "Stranger-san, Tsu-kun confused."

The heart fluttered to hover in front of him, making the young boy go cross eyed for a second before he snapped to attention, a red light shot out from the heart and scanned down his body the weird line that moved when it speaked going still for a second. It's wings paused for a moment before a robotic voice chirped in Japanese, "Harmony Guardian potential detected. The Galactic Peace Corps, would like to invite you to join the Harmony Unit in an effort to protect the galaxy from crime and forge connections all around the multiple universes. Accept invitation to join Galactic Peace Corps?"  
Tsuna tilted his head to the side cutely unsure what the little fluttering heart meant so he repeated what he said, "Tsu-kun accept invitation?" Before squeaking as the heart flared with orange light, "Welcome to the Harmony Unit of the Galactic Peace Corps. Please state your name."  
"My name?" He asked blinking away the spots in his vision before stuttering shyly, "Tsu-kun name is Sawada, Tsunayoshi."  
"According to the Galactic Database, in Japanese culture names are stated surname first then name," The heart hummed dancing around the nine year old's head, "Tsunayoshi Sawada, welcome to the Harmony Unit. Your Peace Corps instructor will be provided to you in two Earth days. The Winged Heart Unit will stay with Tsunayoshi as is stated in the Peace Corps Harmony Unit Handbook. This Winged Heart Unit is JAX27, please call this Unit what you wish. The Winged Heart Unit will provide information and help when needed. Thank you have a nice day."  
Tsuna blinked in confusion before giggling, "Jax-kun! Jax-kun my friend?"  
The heart blinked before chirping as the AI system came fully online, a cheery male voice answering him with a chuckle, it's voice was oddly deep for a cartoon heart look alike, "Hello, Tsuna-kun, I will be your friend. Now, come on, kiddo, show me where you live! Hmmm though it will be best for me to go in disguise so hold still."

"Nani!" The nine year old screeched as the heart flew to his neck before glowing as it turned back into a necklace, though this time it was a choker with a black ribbon with the heart hanging from it. Tsuna started panicking for a second before calming down as the necklace talked, "Hey, Hey calm down it's Jax-kun! I'm disguised as this awesome chocker to keep others from noticing me."

And that is what lead to Tsuna's current situation as the adorable young boy stared in confusion up at the strict military looking man, who stared down at him with cold green eyes.

Said military man felt his eyebrow twitch before the bluenette facepalmed muttering, "I thought Rina programmed an age limit into the Winged Heart Scout Units? Saddly, this must have been an earlier model and given that the scans indicate it has bonded with the boy's molecular structure and already infused him with the power of Harmony, there is no way to separate the Unit from him without killing him. And given Peace Corps no killing policy when it comes to civilians of underdeveloped planets...great, I am stuck teaching a child."

"Ano, who are you?" Tsuna chirped up at the older male, who blinked as it seemed as if flowers just sprouted around the young boy making him twitch, "I am General Xir of the Galactic Peace Corps Harmony Unit and your new commanding officer. I will be training you from now on, Tsunayoshi."  
The child giggled as he stumbled over the man's name, "X-xu-Xuri-kun! Xuri-kun!" Making the man twitch again at cuteness overload and the butchering of his name, "Yes...any way, we will begin your training immediately. First, you will learn how to transform."  
"Transform?" Which Xir nodded to the question, "Yes, transform. All Winged Heart Unit's are equipped with nano technology that uses your natural energy and Harmony aura to form your ideal battle uniform. The uniform varies with each Harmony Warrior, but provides the same benefits such as unlocking all of your body's natural potential and allowing you to wield your Harmony energy through the use of the Winged Heart Staff. Are you following?"  
The future mafia don blinked up at Xir before tilting his head to the side cutely like a puppy, "Nani?" This caused the general to finally snap and gather the bundle of cuteness into his arms, "Dear Galaxy, you are the cutest warrior to be! Don't worry, my little chibi, I will teach you to use your cuteness to break your enemies!" Making Tsuna blink at the rather sadistic laugh that followed the statement, "Xuri-kun?"

It would take a year or two, but Tsuna soon was battle ready, though Xir could never figure out why his idea battle uniform was a black and orange lolita witch costume, once he looked up what it was, with a large white ribbon around his waist and black stockings with white mary janes, along with a classic orange witches hat and the fact that the Winged Heart Staff could double as a broom the boy could fly on. When he first transformed, the general had wondered if the Winged Heart Unit was simply defective and mis-read Tsuna's gender. But the same thing happened when he had his Knight Unit draw out Tsuna's Harmony energy for the transformation. Saddly, he had to explain to the innocent boy about gender identities that day, even though his planet did not care for them Xir knew Earth did.

It was a rather memorable moment as Tsuna looked up at him while in his battle uniform with the biggest puppy dog eyes and asked, "Ne, Xir-nii, you don't think Tsu-kun is a freak right?" Let's just say the general caved and promptly began cuddling the cute chibi while reassuring him that; no, he was not a freak and that anyone that so much as judges the chibi would be meeting his Sonic Base attack straight to their face.

Unfortunately, no matter what they did they could not get the Unit to add shorts to under the rather short skirt. The pre-teen started to sympathize with his female counterparts at school when it came to dealing with short skirts and panty shots. Not to mention perverted aliens that got nosebleeds while he was fighting them. Seriously, he was probably decades younger than some of them! Xir was never more proud then the day his self proclaimed lil sister/brother managed to master his Solar Flare and roasted a level ten criminal after the bastard tried to look up his skirt. That day was soon followed by more training as Xir had him perfect his Solar Flare and come up with some new moves.

Saddly, Xir was called back to Headquarters to train a new recruit and left Tsuna to train on his own soon after his fourteenth birthday. The young Harmony Warrior was left to ponder Xir's strange message he had left before leaving. 'Knights? Why do I need to find my Knights now? I have been doing fine on my own...so what if that alien got in a lucky shot because Baka Yux flaked on me! I have been fighting well by myself. Plus it took years before the other Harmony Warriors found their Knight Units! Oh well, I will worry about this later, right now I have to deal with the tutor Mama hired for me."

With all his training and having to teleport between Headquarters and Earth, Tsuna's grades were slipping and he kept falling asleep in class. This lead Nana to call a tutor she found a flyer for, unfortunately she did this while Tsuna was away saving planet Ru'Ll, though Nana thought he was staying at a friend's house that night. He wished he could tell his mother about what he was doing so she wouldn't worry, but he knew Nana would make him quiet the Corps and he just couldn't do that. Now, he had to figure out how to hide being an intergalactic crime fighter from his new home tutor. How he wished Xir-nii was here, he would know what to do...wait his solution would to be to kill the tutor never mind.

Tsuna's thoughts came to a screeching halt as he limbed into his room, favoring his right leg because the Xernac mercenary got in a lucky shot, when he spotted a suit and fedora wearing baby sitting on his bed, "What the!"

Okay, this kid could not be normal. After all he battled alien mercenaries and monsters while wearing a skirt, no way could this kid be normal.

The baby smirked and pointed a pistol at the warrior of justice, "Greetings, I am Reborn, World's Greatest Hitman and your new tutor."

Well, fuck, why does he always have to be right?

* * *

 **AN: What you guys think? And Here's some info for you though it will be explained in later chapters when I continue this as a separate story but I figured if any of you guys were going to adopt it I should post the information.**

 **Winged Heart Unit/Winged Heart Scout Unit:** These lil guys are basically annoying AIs with the ability to integrate with a chosen Knight/Warrior through nanotechnology and basically modify the person's body to better be able to kick ass when transformed.

 **Xir:** Xir is one of the seven General's of the Peace Corps and is the Sonic (Cloud) Knight to the Harmony Queen and Commander of the Peace Corps. He is about around three centuries old though considered a young buck on his planet. He has shoulder length blue hair, sharp green eyes and though he looks human in appearance he differs a lot. He is very thin and slender about 7 feet tall with sharp metal teeth. He is very strict but has a weakness for cute things aka Tsuna. Loves munching on gemstones as snacks.

 **Sonic Base attack:** One of Xir's most powerful attacks. At full power, it can destroy ten shuttles but it greatly weakens Xir to fire it at full power as it uses a lot of his natural energy and Sonic aura. The attack is made by manipulating the molecules in the air at high velocity with condensed waves of Sonic aura by forming a ball of his natural energy and Sonic aura into the palms of his hands then smashing it by clapping his hands.

 **Solar Flare attack:** Tsuna's most powerful attack at the moment. Can burn a human alive. It is done by him concentrating pure Harmony aura into the wings of his Winged Heart Staff before swinging it with great force unleashing hell fire at the enemy.

 **Harmony Unit:** The Harmony Unit is a unit of Soldiers the Peace Corps has found from all over the galaxy who have the needed potential to unlock the Harmony aura and bond with a Winged Heart Unit. They all use Winged Heart Staffs to fight but the attacks and fighting styles vary with each soldier.

 **Galactic Peace Corps:** Basically intergalactic police that strive to connect the galaxy in peace and harmony while kicking ass. There's a whole hierarchy and stuff but my mind is mush right now thanks to muses.

 **Galactic Database:** What its name implies, all the information gathered by the Peace Corps.

 **Warrior/King/Queen:** The Peace Corps terms for the Harmony Units soldiers. When starting out they are called Warriors until they gather a full set of Knights then given their gender and preference they are bumped up to the rank of King or Queen and given a sector of their own to protect. Tsuna is most likely going to become the Harmony King of the Milky Way Sector once he gains all his guardians.

 **Knight Unit:** Knight Units are support soldiers for the Harmony Units. Though they are support based it doesn't mean they can't fight. They are simply to support the Harmony Warrior in battle any way they see fit, many do this by fighting beside their warrior. Knights are made by the Warrior gifting the Knight potential with a feather from their Winged Heart Staff. This feather then transforms into a necklace or a pin of some kind that denotes what knight unit they are. There are six Knight Units and Knights are not limited to the male gender just like Warriors they can be male or female. The six units are: Sonic (cloud), Solar (sun), Void (Mist), Will (Lightning), Serenity (Rain) and Decay (Storm). Unlike the Harmony warriors they do not all use the same type of weapon, such as one Serenity Knight could use sound as their weapon while a different one uses a shield. Though their battle uniforms will always be armor of some sort.

 **Read and Review please!**


	8. List

**AN: Just wanted to tell people I have set up a Twitter and Tumblr, the links are on my profile if you guys want to ask questions about the stories or pry into the character's lives.**

 **AN:** Here's a list of all my story ideas so far and who all has adopted them and if I am continuing them. Remember, even if they have been already adopted and if I am continuing them you may still adopt the ideas. I like inspiring people.~ The story ideas will include the summary for the stories.

* * *

 **Holy Sky Above** \- At a young age, Sawada Tsunami embraced the religion of her Savior leading the Mafia-Donna-to-be down a new path. How will this affect the future? Fem!27 Minor Hellsing/Supernatural crossover and elements. **Still Not adopted**

 **Gonna Need Therapy -** Non- Magic AU. Lightning Guardian!Harry. Why did he choose to become a therapist again? At a school none the less?! AND THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR? What was he drunk at the time? Harrison Potter is serious rethinking his career choice. **Hehehe, I am doing this one but hey if anyone wants to use the idea.~**

 **Battle Music-** Civilians may not have full access to their flames but that does not mean they can't fight with them...it just in a different way than the mafia. In a world where Battle of the Bands takes on a whole new meaning, how will Reborn train a Battle Musician Tsuna? BAMF!Tsuna, unfortunately it's only when he is performing. **Adopted by Cielo-Caelum**

 **As The Thunder Rolls -** Soulmate Au. They have never meet but Lambo has always heard his voice in his head. He just hopes one day he could meet Lightning. Harry Potter crossover. Pairing: Lambo/Harry, Harry is two years older than Lambo in this. **Adopted by** **Kurosakiami01**

 **Ice Cold -** Iemitsu and the Ninth made a mistake sealing away Tsuna's flames. They did not remember what happens when you seal away the flames of someone with a deep bond with their flames. If they do not die, it's as if they are walking winter. **Adopted by Cielo-Caelum and myself.**

 **Winged Heart of Harmony -** Before meeting Reborn, nine year old Tsuna discovered a locket at the park one day that changed his future. How will Reborn react to Tsuna fighting intergalactic crime in a skirt? Magical Girl Au some elements of Sailor Moon. **Continued by myself.**

 **Songbird -** Singer!Tsuna Cielo27 is becoming a rising sensation on the internet in Japan with his amazing voice and the deep meanings behind his songs. But what does Cielo27 have to do with Dame-Tsuna? **Up for adoption**

 **100% Sass -** Instead of bowing down to his bullies, Tsuna developed a wall of pure sass and wit that he has used to tear his bullies down. Though how will Sass Queen Tsuna deal with the mafia? **Adopted by Cielo-Caelum**

 **Errand Boy Tsuna -** Growing up, Tsuna got into parkour after watching a few videos and would be seen running around Namimori. One day, he delivered takeout for the local sushi place and soon after it lead to Tsuna becoming the local errand boy. **Seriously tempted to continue this, so many ways this can be done.**

 **Cake Sale -** Tsuna loved to bake, it was something he and his mother would do together and bonded over. So when Nana dies unexpectedly from cancer, Tsuna is left on his own, without being able to get in contact with his father, needed to find a way to get money. Finding a job at a bakery, soon lead to Tsuna working full time as a baker and dropping out of school. Though it's his actions that soon lead him to be a favorite amongst the working women and yakuza as no matter your background the little baker on the corner would always provide you food and shelter. Leading to Tsuna having more than his guardians in the future to back him up and fight for him. **Adopted by Cielo-Caelum**

 **AN:** Now here are some ideas I recently came up with that are up for ideas.

 **World of Steam -** BioShock crossover. Tsunayoshi, a young and up incoming inventor, has been invited to live in Rapture with his family and other great minds. Upon coming to the underwater city, the young inventor begins making friends with others his age. But when the world around them begins to crumble thanks to the use of Adam, can he and his friends survive? Or will they too succumb to the hidden dangers of Adam?

 **Make a Wish -** Nana's side of the family has a secret. They have the blood of djinns running through them. On his fourteenth birthday, Tsuna wakes to a surprise. It may be a year late, but his blood has finally awoken. Now, he has to deal with controlling his desire to grant wishes, an evil sorcerer wanting to imprison him and the mafia.

 **Guardian Master of Death -** Tsunayoshi was supposed to die at the age of 5. But, Fate has knows the boy is still needed for Earth's continued survival. So, cashing in an old debt from Death, she has devised a way to keep the boy from dieing before everything is done. Enter one Harry James Potter, Master of Death. Now the eternal teen must keep Tsuna alive when it seems like everything wants to kill him. Crossover with HP

* * *

 **AN:** Welp, tell me if you want to adopt any of these.


	9. Updated List!

**AN** **:** Alright, so I'm updating the list. Some have been adopted and others I've noticed that the stories have not been posted or if they have, its on a different account on FF which I can't find or on AO3. If you guys know where they have been posted could you pm me the link? I would love to read them!

 **As for the ones adopted by Cielo-Caelum** : Battle Music, 100% Sass, Cake Sale and Ice Cold. I do not know if they posted them on FF or AO3. If you guys know where they have been posted please pm me I really want to read them.

Though two others are thinking about adopted the Ice Cold I wrote, so I will post who they are on Ice Cold once they have decided.

If others want to adopt Battle Music, 100% Sass and Cake Sale as well please post so in a review or pm me.

 **Holy Sky Above** \- At a young age, Sawada Tsunami embraced the religion of her Savior leading the Mafia-Donna-to-be down a new path. How will this affect the future? Fem!27 Minor Hellsing/Supernatural crossover and elements. **Still Not adopted (Read Ch1 if you are interested in it)**

 **Gonna Need Therapy -** Non- Magic AU. Lightning Guardian!Harry. Why did he choose to become a therapist again? At a school none the less?! AND THE GUIDANCE COUNSELOR? What was he drunk at the time? Harrison Potter is serious rethinking his career choice. **Adopted by manapohaku2**

 **Battle Music-** Civilians may not have full access to their flames but that does not mean they can't fight with them...it just in a different way than the mafia. In a world where Battle of the Bands takes on a whole new meaning, how will Reborn train a Battle Musician Tsuna? BAMF!Tsuna, unfortunately it's only when he is performing. **Adopted by Cielo-Caelum (Though others can adopt if they are interested)**

 **As The Thunder Rolls -** Soulmate Au. They have never meet but Lambo has always heard his voice in his head. He just hopes one day he could meet Lightning. Harry Potter crossover. Pairing: Lambo/Harry, Harry is two years older than Lambo in this. **Adopted by Kurosakiami01 (You should go Read its amazing)**

 **Winged Heart of Harmony -** Before meeting Reborn, nine year old Tsuna discovered a locket at the park one day that changed his future. How will Reborn react to Tsuna fighting intergalactic crime in a skirt? Magical Girl Au some elements of Sailor Moon. **Up for adoption**

 **Songbird -** Singer!Tsuna Cielo27 is becoming a rising sensation on the internet in Japan with his amazing voice and the deep meanings behind his songs. But what does Cielo27 have to do with Dame-Tsuna? **Up for adoption**

 **100% Sass -** Instead of bowing down to his bullies, Tsuna developed a wall of pure sass and wit that he has used to tear his bullies down. Though how will Sass Queen Tsuna deal with the mafia? **Adopted by Cielo-Caelum (Though still up for adoption)**

 **Errand Boy Tsuna -** Growing up, Tsuna got into parkour after watching a few videos and would be seen running around Namimori. One day, he delivered takeout for the local sushi place and soon after it lead to Tsuna becoming the local errand boy. **Adopted by manapohaku2**

 **Cake Sale -** Tsuna loved to bake, it was something he and his mother would do together and bonded over. So when Nana dies unexpectedly from cancer, Tsuna is left on his own, without being able to get in contact with his father, needed to find a way to get money. Finding a job at a bakery, soon lead to Tsuna working full time as a baker and dropping out of school. Though it's his actions that soon lead him to be a favorite amongst the working women and yakuza as no matter your background the little baker on the corner would always provide you food and shelter. Leading to Tsuna having more than his guardians in the future to back him up and fight for him. **Adopted by Cielo-Caelum (Though Still up for Adoption)**

 **World of Steam -** BioShock crossover. Tsunayoshi, a young and up incoming inventor, has been invited to live in Rapture with his family and other great minds. Upon coming to the underwater city, the young inventor begins making friends with others his age. But when the world around them begins to crumble thanks to the use of Adam, can he and his friends survive? Or will they too succumb to the hidden dangers of Adam? **Up for adoption!**

 **Make a Wish -** Nana's side of the family has a secret. They have the blood of djinns running through them. On his fourteenth birthday, Tsuna wakes to a surprise. It may be a year late, but his blood has finally awoken. Now, he has to deal with controlling his desire to grant wishes, an evil sorcerer wanting to imprison him and the mafia. **Up for adoption!**

 **Guardian Master of Death -** Tsunayoshi was supposed to die at the age of 5. But, Fate has knows the boy is still needed for Earth's continued survival. So, cashing in an old debt from Death, she has devised a way to keep the boy from dieing before everything is done. Enter one Harry James Potter, Master of Death. Now the eternal teen must keep Tsuna alive when it seems like everything wants to kill him. Crossover with HP **Up for adoption!**

 **AN:** Alright I'm working on another list of story ideas! And just PM or Review if you wish to adopt a story or if you have found the stories that have been adopted!


End file.
